Regressos e Partidas
by yue-chan
Summary: Eles sonhavam com o reencontro. Porém, nem mesmo seus piores pesade-los poderiam prepará-los para as consequências. Continuação de "Eu Contra a Noite". Twincest & lemon.


N/A: Depois de séculos e mais séculos, aqui está a continuação de "Eu Contra a Noite". Espero ter melhorado um pouco como escritora durante esse tempo, mas não garanto nada. -.-''

Agora, pergunta besta: eu sou a única a fazer atualizações por aqui? O.õ

Avisos: Twincest. Não gosta, não leia.

Regressos e Partidas

Quanto tempo o amor agüenta?

Quanto tempo ele sobrevive, perdido na solidão?

Havia prometido a si mesmo...havia prometido a _Ele_...mas, será que realmente estava cumprindo seu juramento?

Cinco anos.

Cinco anos que passara sozinho e isolado, numa existência inútil, sem cor ou som, muito menos sentimentos.

Cinco anos em que pedira desesperadamente para que _Ele_ viesse ao seu encontro, que lhe salvasse das trevas sufocantes com sua brilhante luz.

Mas eles não eram mais crianças. Não havia mais a certeza do final feliz.

Agora eram homens, cientes da crueldade do mundo e dos pontos fracos do amor.

Distância era um deles.

E isso o deixava perdido, confuso e cheio de culpa.

O pingente em seu pescoço parecia cada dia mais pesado. A noite que passaram se tornara uma maldição. De beijos e toques só sobrara a fria lembrança.

Porém, ele continuava lá, sozinho, ignorando os olhares que atraía onde quer que fosse, dispensando qualquer um que se aproximasse. Havia se afastado de todos, amigos ou não. Nem mesmo Takuia e os outros conseguiam chegar até ele.

E, ainda que soubesse que só traria preocupações com isso, não conseguia evitar faze-lo.

Porque tinha medo.

Medo do sentimento ter morrido.

Medo de arrumar outra pessoa, abandonando aquele que tantas vezes dissera que amava. Aquele que lhe jurara voltar.

Medo de ver a dor nos olhos iguais aos seus.

No entanto, o que mais temia, era que a promessa que fizera tivesse virado uma obrigação, que o laço que os unia e que a tanto custo tinham criado agora não passasse de uma pesada corrente.

Não queria se sentir preso a alguém.

Mas, para se libertar, iria pisar nos sentimentos _Dele_, feri-lo mais fundo que qualquer outro.

-...mão?

Precisaria arrancar e esmagar o coração que batia junto ao seu.

-...irmão?

Teria coragem?

-Kouichi!

Pulou, derrubando o que carregava, tropeçando nas próprias pernas e indo ao chão numa nuvem de papéis. Piscou, confuso e dolorido, tentando entender o que acontecera e, mais importante, porque sua colega parecia tão brava.

-May? – indagou incerto, porém num tom extremamente neutro. A garota revirou os olhos e bufou, irritada.

-Eu perguntei se aquele não é o seu irmão. – repetiu, pela terceira vez, enquanto se abaixava para juntar os papéis.

Koichi, ainda perdido, se limitou a levantar, balançando a cabeça debilmente. Parte de si acreditava que não encontraria ninguém, como sempre. Talvez, isso até fosse uma coisa boa.

Mas não isso que aconteceu.

-Kouji?

_XxX_

Parecia uma eternidade desde que o vira pela última vez. De fato, houvera noites em que realmente se perguntava se não fora tudo um sonho.

Mas o pingente estava lá, fazendo-o acreditar, dando esperanças e sonhos. E ele se agarrara a isso como uma tábua de salvação, depositando nele seu coração e sua alma.

Mesmo sendo um pessimista nato, não podia evitar imaginar um reencontro. Agora, depois de tanto tempo, finalmente retornara. Podia não ser da maneira que queria mas, ainda assim, o encontrara.

O sorriso brincou em seus lábios, pequeno porém radiante como a luz da qual era guardião. E, embora seu amor pertencesse as trevas, no momento era tudo que precisava. Queria ser envolto pela escuridão mais uma vez, se aconchegar num manto negro e protetor que lhe faria esquecer todas aquelas lembranças vazias que acumulara sozinho.

Queria estar novamente em seus braços.

Infelizmente, não era tão simples. O mundo ainda não entendia, nem permitia, teria que esperar um pouco mais.

Só que isso não impediu que seus olhos demonstrassem tudo que guardara por tantos anos, enquanto caminhava a passos rápidos até o irmão.

_XxX_

Como?

Como ele podia estar ali, sorrindo? Quase correndo em sua direção?

Fechou os olhos com força, achando que era só mais uma peça cruel da sua imaginação. Afinal, era impossível, não era? Kouji não podia aparecer assim, do nada.

Porém, quando voltou a abri-los, ele ainda estava lá, brilhando como sempre, iluminando e aquecendo sua alma como só o guardião da luz conseguia fazer.

Sem perceber, Kouichi apertou seu pingente, agradecendo numa breve prece. Era real? Não sabia, mas sentia o coração dar saltos triplos de alegria, esquecendo toda solidão e todo o medo.

Foi como se o amor que guardara explodisse dentro de si, tomando cada fibra, nublando sua mente com maravilhosas sensações. A certeza renasceu em seu peito, crescendo, transbordando num amplo sorriso.

_Nada mudou_. – foi tudo que conseguiu pensar, antes de mandar a razão às favas e simplesmente se jogar nos braços de quem tanto amava, tomando-lhe os lábios num beijo quente e cheio de saudade.

_XxX_

O mundo parecia uma enorme tela d'água, ondulando e desmanchando, indo ao chão como inúteis poças. Não havia mais nada, apenas os lábios doces que lhe tocavam com vontade, a língua tímida já se insinuando, pedindo passagem.

E, mesmo com a palavra 'faculdade' ecoando num canto distante da sua mente, Kouji não conseguiu fazer outra coisa que não retribuir, abrindo caminho, puxando o gêmeo mais para si, envolvendo sua cintura com força.

_Ninguém vai nos separar dessa vez._ – foi o último pensamento que teve, antes de fechar os olhos e se entregar...

_XxX_

Gotas.

Frias e carinhosas. Afiadas. Massageando a pele quente, trazendo de volta os dois amantes, assim como o controle.

Kouichi cortou o beijo, encarando assustado a face do irmão, irritado com o tempo que este levava para voltar a realidade. Somente quando Kouji lhe retribuiu o olhar é que conseguiu virar o corpo, procurando desesperado por qualquer testemunha, enquanto se amaldiçoava mentalmente por tamanho descuido.

Porém, ao que tudo indicava, o destino não estava afim de brincar com eles, ao menos, não hoje. O campus estava deserto, alunos, professores, nem mesmo os cães da faculdade estavam à vista.

-May? – chamou incerto, ainda olhando ao redor. Tudo que encontrou foram seus papéis, empilhados de forma desajeitada num banco próximo.

_K'so!_ – a certeza ardia em seu peito, fazendo-o cerrar os punhos para conter a raiva em si mesmo. – _E agora? Quem garante que ela não vai contar?_

Foi quando sentiu algo quente e macio tocar suas mãos, fazendo-as se abrir. Kouji tinha entrelaçado seus dedos com firmeza, o arrancando do mar de fúria em que ameaçara se perder.

-Agora não faz mais diferença. – sussurrou-lhe, os lábios roçando nos seus.

-Desde quando você é tão calmo?- provocou.

-Desde que você é esquentadinho. – rebateu o guardião da luz, tentando aliviar a tensão do momento. No entanto, ao invés de se estreitarem numa careta emburrada, os olhos escuros de Koichi apenas embaçaram, turvos de lágrimas.

-Muito tempo separados, não é? – murmurou, a franja molhada grudando na pele, escondendo o que não queria mostrar.

_Será que ainda nos conhecemos? O amor continua o mesmo? Ou vai tudo desabar quando o calor do reencontro acabar?_

Haviam crescido, amadurecido, sofrido... O tempo das crianças enamoradas acabara, esquecido como um tesouro amaldiçoado. Nada os levaria de volta a aquela época, nada apagaria as lágrimas...

E, embora desejo e esperança gritassem em seu peito, não conseguia esquecer a razão ou deixar de lado as possibilidades.

_Ainda estamos dispostos a ir até o fim?_

_XxX_

_Eu queria fingir que nada tinha mudado. Queria por a máscara e agir como antigamente, ser impulsivo e ciumento, o tipo que sempre tem uma resposta pra tudo, mas que quebra a cara por não saber se controlar. Aquele que sabe o quê falar, mas não como dizer. O que está sempre por perto, mas nunca se faz notar._

_Acho que, no fundo, eu não acreditei que esses anos fariam diferença. Não quis acreditar que fariam._

_E agora estamos aqui. Você chorando, ferido pelos pedaços da minha máscara, eu sem saber o quê fazer. Os papéis foram trocados, mas ninguém fez questão de nos avisar._

Kouji abraçou o irmão, mantendo-o preso junto a si.

-Perdão. – pediu, amaldiçoando-se até a morte por não ter percebido as conseqüências de seus atos. - Perdão, itoshii.

-Não foi culpa sua.

-Sim, foi. Eu deveria saber que fingir só iria te machucar.

-Kouji... – o guardião das trevas o encarou, suas lágrimas mescladas à chuva.

Foi quando finalmente percebeu, no fundo nos olhos escuros, uma sombra que não estava ali quando partira. Não era solidão, tristeza ou dor. Não, era algo pior, venenoso e letal, que já assombrava o olhar do gêmeo desde que se reencontraram mas que agora voltava com força total.

Dúvida.

-Kouichi...você duvida dos meus sentimentos?

_XxX_

Um raio cortou o céu, como que tentando abafar a pergunta. Porém, era tarde demais. Kouichi já a ouvira, mesmo que não quisesse.

Ouvira e se arrependera.

_Como dizer se nem mesmo eu entendo? Como explicar? Ah, Kouji...você me pede perdão, mas fui eu que te feri..._

Na eternidade dos segundos o silêncio pesava, uma resposta precisava ser dada. Mas será que era a que queriam ouvir? A esperança parecia tão frágil, tão pequena e incerta...

-Eu...Kouji, eu... – a garganta fechava, fazendo as palavras morrerem aos poucos.

-Apenas diga. – sussurrou-lhe o irmão, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro, escondendo seus olhos marejados. Kouichi entendeu o gesto e respirou fundo.

-Nós ainda nos amamos como antes? Ainda vamos arriscar tudo? Tanto tempo...eu tenho medo Kouji. Medo de pagarmos por algo que já não sentimos mais.

-Então porque me beijou? Porque me recebeu de braços abertos como tantas vezes sonhei que faria? – a voz era calma, mas ambos sabiam que era apenas mais uma máscara.

-Gomen Kouji, eu não consegui evitar! Te ver aqui perto de mim, ter a chance de te abraçar, de te beijar... – o mais velho suspirou - Só que eu não sei se essa vontade é suficiente pra nos manter juntos.

O guardião da luz suspirou cansado, inconscientemente jogando seu peso sobre o irmão.

-Talvez tenhamos sido só crianças, cegas pelo primeiro amor. – disse, a voz soando arrastada – Mas os meus sentimentos não mudaram, Kouichi.

-Mas Kouji...

-Eu ainda sei o que quero... – cortou, elevando a voz - ...e é você, nada mais.

-Como pode ter certeza? Nós mudamos muito. – rebateu, tentando se esquivar. A verdade é que já estava ficando confuso. O toque do irmão nunca lhe parecera tão quente.

-Então me dê uma chance.

Os olhos se encontraram. Ônix contra ônix, luz contra treva, amor contra medo. Quem ganharia aquela batalha? O que restaria ao perdedor?

Mesmo assim, não seria pior jamais descobrir?

-Eu tenho que voltar amanhã. Me deixe tentar recuperar o que perdemos nesse tempo.

_XxX_

Uma súplica. Simples, inocente, desesperada.

Teve vontade de rir, gritar bem alto um "te peguei" ou coisa do tipo, só pra espantar aquele tom na voz do irmão.

Porque seu Kouji não era assim. Seu Kouji não demonstrava sentimentos dessa forma. Não, ele preferia gestos e olhares a deixar transparecer na voz tudo que sentia. No entanto, ali estava ele, parado a sua frente, dizendo com aquela voz tão sofrida, molhado e humilhado.

E, por mais que já se sentisse a pior das criaturas, sabia que jamais retornaria a luz se negasse.

Não havia dúvida que o fizesse se afastar daquele toque.

Essa era a única certeza que tinha quando silenciosamente concordou. Se deixando guiar pela mão, sem saber nem se importar para onde iriam.

Afinal, não faria diferença.

Apenas rezava para não acordar sozinho mais uma vez.

_XxX_

Há quanto tempo não passeava? Não vagava pela cidade, sem rumo nem destino, apenas se alegrando com o que encontrava pelo caminho?

Há quanto tempo não sorria?

Cinco anos de prisão, enterrado vivo em estudos e trabalho. Um software bem feito, um sucessor programado nos mínimos detalhes.

Mas não era isso que o incomodava, a ponto de fazê-lo manter aquela birra quase infantil, e agora inútil. Não, deixar de ser visto como filho nunca foi o problema.

O que não conseguia perdoar era a dor que seu pai causara a eles, principalmente a Kouichi.

_Você o fez duvidar de mim! Está feliz agora?_

Suspirou, sacudindo a cabeça. Aquela era a chance que tanto pedira, não podia jogar fora, quanto mais por algo assim. Ainda que alguns digam o contrário, o passado sempre fica onde deve estar: morto e enterrado, especialmente as más lembranças.

Kouji queria abandonar e esquecer, começando de novo ao lado daquele que tanto amava.

Por sorte, este estava ocupado demais olhando a vitrine da loja de animais para prestar atenção em seu pequeno conflito interno.

_Dessa vez será perfeito!_

Entraram na loja, assim como em muitas outras. Foram ao fliperama, tomaram sorvete e cantaram no karaokê. Tiraram fotos e visitaram parques, foram ao cinema e comeram bobagens. Enfim, fizeram tudo o que sempre faziam, só que na chuva e de mãos dadas. Pela primeira vez, ignoraram por completo os outros.

Como num passe de mágica, tudo pareceu se acertar. O sentimento voltou naturalmente, apagando toda a mágoa. As lágrimas foram jogadas no lixo, substituídas por belos sorrisos.

Os lábios voltaram a se procurar. Uma, duas, três vezes. A princípio somente selinhos, roubados com custo pelo guardião da luz. Mas era inevitável que crescessem, reascendendo a paixão há tanto contida.

Por isso, quando o sol finalmente se pôs, deixou os gêmeos num parque, o mesmo da última briga. A diferença: Kouji prensava Kouichi contra uma árvore, beijando com desejo o pescoço do irmão, cujas mãos ávidas já exploravam o peitoral sobre a camisa molhada.

-Ah, Kouji...gomen, gomen...

-Baka. – respondeu, sua voz sendo abafada pela pele do irmão.

Infelizmente, fosse por sorte ou azar, o celular de Kouichi tocou, rompendo o clima. Meio a contragosto, ele o pegou, logo reconhecendo o número no visor.

-Okaa-san. – sussurrou, se afastando. Esperou o máximo que pode, tentando normalizar a respiração, atendendo somente no último toque.

-Kouichi, tudo bem? – foi a pergunta preocupada que veio, antes mesmo que falasse 'alô'.

-Ah, sim. Por quê?

Kouji se aproximou pelo outro lado, ouvindo a conversa.

-Você demorou a atender, filho. Interrompi alguma coisa importante?

-Não, é que o celular estava no fundo da mochila, demorei pra achar. – _Você não faz idéia..._

-Tem certeza? Sua voz está estranha...

-Porque está me ligando? – cortou ao ver o irmão revirar os olhos, impaciente. Sabia que não demoraria muito para ficar na mesma situação.

-Você sabe que horas são?

Piscou, confuso. Kouji lhe estendeu o pulso, mostrando o relógio.

8:15. Tinha que ter chegado a casa, no mínimo, há duas horas atrás.

-Desculpe mãe, me distai. – olhou para o gêmeo, uma pergunta muda bailando em seus olhos. O guardião da luz pareceu entender, pois negou. – Já estou chegando.

-Tudo bem. Eu estou indo para o trabalho agora. A janta está pronta, é só esquentar.

-Hai.

- Cuide-se, filho. Até amanhã.

-Hai... – desligou o celular, suspirando. Às vezes a mentira parecia pesar sobre seus ombros, como agora.

-Melhor irmos pra casa. – disse, cansado. Enlaçou as mãos mais uma vez e seguiu, sem esperar resposta.

O resto do caminho foi feito em silêncio.

_XxX_

O tique-taque do relógio parecia ecoar pela casa toda, perfurando-lhe os tímpanos sem piedade. Já haviam tomado banho e mudado de roupa. Como nenhum dos dois tinha mesmo fome, dividiram a janta e deram-se por satisfeitos. Agora, fingiam ver televisão.

Sim, fingiam.

O fato é que, por mais que quisessem continuar namorando, todo o clima a custo conseguido fora destruído.

E Kouji não sabia como consertar isso.

_Preciso de um copo d'água._

Levantou e foi até a cozinha. Chegou a erguer a mão para a geladeira mas perdeu o ânimo no meio do caminho, acabando por ficar parado na frente desta, a testa colada contra o metal frio.

Suspirou, cansado e derrotado.

_Eu nunca aprendi a me aproximar. Maldição! Sou luz, mas não consigo iluminar ninguém, nem a mim mesmo._

Fechou os olhos, desesperado por uma solução. Dúvidas traiçoeiras estavam prestes a dominá-lo quando um toque quente o trouxe de volta. Sorriu.

Os minutos pareceram congelar, abandonando os dois ali, nos braços um do outro. Assim como ocorrera na faculdade, o mundo perdeu qualquer valor ante o terno sentimento que os possuía pouco a pouco.

-Kouji... você quer?

Prendeu a respiração, torcendo para que o irmão não notasse o leve tremor que correu por seu corpo. Se ele queria? Deus! Como queria! Desejara no dia que partira e muito tempo antes. Pedira a cada noite naqueles cinco anos, quando voltava para o quarto frio, tão gelado que achava que nada poderia o aquecer.

Não, não podia dizer que queria. Precisava! Necessitava!

Era isso ou a morte.

Mas não só isso, nunca.

Porque Kouichi merecia mais, eles mereciam.

Por isso, quando se virou, abrindo os olhos e deixando os olhares se cruzarem, indo fundo na alma de seu gêmeo, Kouji teve certeza que não poderia. Não daquele jeito, com aquela sombra maculando os olhos escuros.

Trouxe o irmão mais para si, abraçando com força, tentando passar a mesma sensação que tinha quando envolto naqueles braços tão carinhosos.

Sem perceber, acabou deixando escapar um pequeno sussurro.

_XxX_

-Volte pra mim.

_Como daquela vez..._

_Eu te amo, e isso não vai mudar._

_Por quê?_

_Pare de agir como um estranho._

_Eu estou errado? Estou confundindo as coisas de novo?_

_Volte pra mim._

_Mas eu estou aqui!_

_Volte..._

-Eu...eu... – sentia o caminho morno das lágrimas, porém não sabia que estava chorando. Não sabia de mais nada.

Mas então, porque doía tanto? Porque sufocava?

-Eu...não agüento mais.

_XxX_

_Nós nunca conversamos sobre isso. Esconder sempre foi a melhor opção._

_Éramos crianças, apaixonadas e assustadas._

Limpou as lágrimas do irmão, esforçando-se para conter as próprias. Beijou sua testa e o levou de volta a sala.

_Mas agora não tem mais desculpa._

Deixou-o no sofá apenas para desligar a tv, depois voltou para o seu lado, o puxando pra perto mais uma vez.

Respirou fundo.

Não era fácil, ninguém disse que seria.

Mas tudo parece ainda pior quando se está errado desde o começo.

-Quer contar?

Direto demais, neutro demais. Infelizmente, Kouji não conhecia outro jeito, não mais.

Kouichi não respondeu. Apenas deitou, envolvendo a cintura do irmão com os braços e descansando a cabeça em seu colo.

Os minutos voltaram a se arrastar.

-Acha que ela entenderia? – perguntou por fim o guardião das trevas, incerto se queria ou não uma resposta.

-Ela é nossa mãe, Kouichi.

-Isso não quer dizer nada.

_XxX_

Frio, desolado.

_Desde quando sou assim? Quando parei de confiar?_

_Essa tristeza já fazia parte de mim?_

Sentiu a mão do gêmeo em seu ombro e a segurou, enlaçando os dedos com força.

Precisava de alguém para não se afogar.

Porém, esse alguém estava tão perdido quanto ele.

_XxX_

_Eu não consigo te alcançar...Como pode? Você está aqui, do meu lado, eu sinto seu calor, seu cheiro mas..._

Não sabia o que fazer.

Seu irmão era sua esperança, sempre fora.

Só que agora estava se apagando, consumido pela tristeza.

Como trazê-lo de volta?

Como fazê-lo acreditar se ambos sabiam que o mundo não aceitaria?

-Não desista...

_XxX_

_Kouji._

-Não solte a minha mão...eu não quero soltar a sua...

-Kouji.

-Não quero...

_Será que é tão difícil assim? Nosso amor é tão sujo a ponto de ninguém conseguir enxergar?_

Algo pingou em sua bochecha ainda úmida. Algo que escorreu até seus lábios, se desfazendo num leve gosto salgado. Uma lágrima.

Seu anjo estava chorando...

_Não...não é sujo, não é errado. É amor! É puro! É a minha felicidade, e a sua também!_

Levantou, olhando fundo nos olhos do guardião da luz. Havia duvidado de seus próprios sentimentos e dos dele, havia posto em xeque até mesmo o carinho de sua mãe, mas agora chega! Se negava a continuar sofrendo por decisões que não eram suas!

O mundo que se danasse! Não iria desistir da melhor coisa que já lhe acontecera!

Puxou o rosto igual ao seu, colando os lábios num beijo de redenção.

-Eu não vou desistir. – sussurrou, quando se separaram – Também não vou mais esconder. Essa tristeza não é merecida por nenhum de nós.

-Obrigado. – os olhos escuros lhe encararam agradecidos, dando-lhe a certeza que nenhuma lágrima tornaria a rolar.

Kouichi sorriu, levando as mãos aos fios negros, soltando o elástico que sempre os prendia. A cascata os envolveu num manto sedoso, caindo sobre ambos os corpos, protegendo.

Porque assim é a luz, protetora e controlada.

Já treva é impulsiva, gosta de pensar com o coração.

E era exatamente isso que Kouichi estava fazendo agora. Levou uma mecha de cabelo negro ao rosto, roçando devagar, passando pela testa, faces, lábios. A outra mão foi subindo escondida, até chegar à evidênuca de Kouji, arranhando levemente.

-Kouichi. – o guardião da luz avisou/gemeu, não conseguindo evitar o tremor que o percorreu dessa vez.

-Okaeri, nii-san.

_XxX_

Não conseguiu registrar mais nada além dos toques entre as peles, os beijos, as lambidas...

-Ah! – jogou a cabeça pra trás quando sentiu os dentes em seu pescoço, marcando com força.

Não sabia quando haviam tirado as roupas, aliás, sequer lembrava de tê-las usado. Não queria nem imaginar como se livrariam das 'evidências' depois.

Estava cansado de ser racional.

Kouichi estava ali, provocando tanto quanto era provocado, implorando como ele próprio implorava.

-Hun. – sentiu outra mordida e mordeu o lábio. Seu membro, já em riste, pulsou dolorosamente.

Inverteu as posições, prensando o irmão no sofá. Atacou um dos mamilos, sugando com voracidade, descendo numa trilha úmida. Sorriu maroto ao chegar ao umbigo.

-Kouji? – ouviu o chamado, meio vacilante.

_Você realmente achou que eu ia esquecer?_

Enfiou a língua com tudo, brincando com o pequeno orifício, torturando de todas as formas que sabia. O corpo sob si tremia e arqueava, perdido em algum lugar entre cócegas e prazer, gemendo coisas incoerentes, engasgando com o riso e arfando sem controle.

No entanto, uma cutucada dura, e um tanto úmida, em seu pescoço o fez parar.

Foi nesse segundo de distração que acabou contemplando o belo ser entregue em seus braços. O corpo bem torneado e elegante, os músculos fortes que sabia estarem escondidos pela pele macia e perfumada. Os traços delicados, os lábios finos e avermelhados, tão doces quanto a mais saborosa das frutas.

E aqueles olhos. Ah, aqueles dois pedaços de ébano que brilhavam de amor e nublavam a cada toque seu, que ficavam cegos para o mundo apenas com ele, porém nunca, nunca, cegos para ele. Kouji morreria por aqueles olhos, que todos diziam serem iguais aos seus, mas que, sabia, eram totalmente diferentes.

_Somos mesmo gêmeos?_

Parou de brincar se deixando perder naquele olhar. Levou a mão a face de Kouichi, sentindo todos os traços, procurando uma mínima diferença.

Só que não havia.

Ele, melhor que ninguém, já deveria saber.

No entanto, não conseguia olhar para o irmão e ver a si, como num espelho. Não conseguia se achar tão belo ou tão amável. Por mais que outros dissessem que era puro narcisismo, jamais amaria a si como amava Kouichi.

Era algo além do sangue, além de qualquer tabu.

Por isso não eram gêmeos.

Eram amantes.

_XxX_

Sentiu o amor emanando de Kouji e não pode evitar gemer baixinho, extasiado. Era uma sensação tão intensa, tão forte e dominadora, que simplesmente arrebatou qualquer último vestígio de razão.

Prendeu a respiração, tentando evitar o gozo que já ameaçava escapar. Num esforço hercúleo, conseguiu. Porém, isso não quer dizer muito quando se tem o mais belo dos amantes entre suas pernas, o hálito quente batendo exatamente entre um umbigo sensível e um membro mais sensível ainda.

Não, Kouichi não era bobo. Sabia que não iria precisar de muito mais para chegar ao clímax. Contudo, ele queria ir além. Repetir a dose daquela noite, tão vívida em seus sonhos. Sentir o irmão investindo em si, o preenchendo como ninguém jamais seria capaz, rápido e forte e fundo, até que suas consciências fossem consumidas e ambos se entregassem àquela explosão arrebatadora.

Isso não tinha preço.

Droga e vício, morte e vida.

Amor e paixão.

Kouichi já tinha o mais difícil, agora era só provocar um pouco mais.

Sorriu, o mesmo sorriso predador que seu irmão sempre usava. Num impulso, inverteu as posições.

_XxX_

Sentiu a cabeça afundar no sofá, a visão girando por um segundo ou dois antes de finalmente entender o que estava acontecendo. No entanto, bastou os olhos negros entrarem em foco para se fecharem com força, um gemido estrangulado subindo pela garganta.

-Kouichi! – chamou, quase em desespero.

Mas aquela boca não parou, pelo contrário, só aumentou ainda mais a força, subindo e descendo numa massagem dolorosa que envolvia todo o membro pulsante.

Mordeu o lábio, tentando se controlar. Não queria gozar agora, ainda não.

Levou a mão aos curtos fios negros, vacilando por um instante, o corpo insistindo para que não o parasse. No entanto, o gosto metálico em sua boca o fez recuperar algumas migalhas de razão, migalhas essas que usou para puxar o irmão e mexer nas posições mais uma vez.

-Espero... que ainda tenha... energia. – murmurou ofegante. Estava sentado no sofá, ajudando Kouichi, que tinha um joelho de cada lado do seu quadril, a se equilibrar.

-Isso é um desafio? – mesma voz, mesmo desejo.

-E se for? – sorriu predador.

-Então é melhor se preparar pra perder. – provocou, colando os troncos, mordiscando o lábio de Kouji e sorvendo um pouco de sangue. Posicionou-se, sempre usando o guardião da luz como apoio, iniciando uma lenta descida.

Um silvo de dor ecoara pelo cômodo, fazendo morrer qualquer gemido. Kouichi fechou os olhos, o corpo se contraindo, a mente se deleitando.

Rascante, perfeita, divina.

Exatamente como se lembrava.

A voz de Kouji ecoou distante na mente do guardião das trevas. Não conseguiu entender o que dizia, mas captou a preocupação.

-Baka. – sussurrou baixo, um meio sorriso provocante em seus lábios. Começou a se mover. A princípio Kouji só o ajudava a levantar mas o ritmo foi crescendo, queimando.

-Esqueça o resto. – pediu Kouichi, olhando fundo nas ônix iguais as suas.

Era tudo que o guardião da luz queria ouvir.

Sentiu os dedos finos marcando seu quadril, quase machucando. Gemeu, arqueando as costas, as palavras esquecidas num canto qualquer. Não precisava delas nem de mais nada.

Só seu irmão.

Só...

-Kouji!

As paredes se contraíram furiosamente, esmagando o membro que ali investia, fazendo seu dono jogar a cabeça pra trás. E, embora nenhum dos dois estivesse em condições de prestar atenção, naquele momento todos os gestos, todos os gemidos e pensamentos foram iguais.

Porque eram um só.

Gêmeos ou não, não fazia mais diferença. Nunca fizera diferença.

Não deveria fazer.

Mas, como explicar?

O som da porta se abrindo foi como gelo fino partindo sob seus pés.

O grito estrangulado foi como ser ressuscitado por um raio.

As lágrimas foram como punhaladas.

-Okaasan... – balbuciou Kouichi, dividido entre choque e dor. Kouji apertou sua mão.

-Como puderam? – o sussurro foi ganhando força, o rosto que antes mostrava surpresa sendo deformado pelo ódio.

-Okaasan. – o guardião das trevas insistia, não querendo acreditar no que via.

-Vocês são irmãos! Por Deus! Isso é pecado!

-Não. É amor. – rebateu Kouji, lacônico. Sua voz, assim como seus atos eram da conhecida neutralidade porém, em seu íntimo, a besta rugia, se debatendo contra as grades de sua jaula.

-Maldito! Você o seduziu, não foi? Assim como seu maldito pai! – avançou a passos rápidos, encarando aquele que, a seus olhos, era o causador de toda aquela desgraça. Não se importou em empurrar Kouichi, tampouco se preocupou quando ele gemeu ao ir ao chão. Só queria Kouji.

E o fantasma do marido que via nele.

O som do tapa rasgou o cômodo. Os lábios de Kouji voltaram a sangrar.

No entanto, seria só isso. Não havia mais nada que a mãe pudesse fazer. Não estava mais lidando com duas crianças, mas com dois homens fortes que a dominariam com facilidade se quisessem.

Não. A mãe não era mais uma ameaça.

-Isso não muda nada. – disse Kouji, sem alterar o tom. Levantou-se e ajudou o irmão a fazer o mesmo, passando a recolher e vestir as roupas.

-Saiam daqui. – ela sibilou, venenosa como uma víbora.

-Mas, okaa...

-Saiam daqui! – gritou histérica. – Vocês não são meus filhos! Saiam daqui!

Deram as mãos, sentindo os tremores um do outro. Saíram do apartamento a passos lentos, como que esperando um pedido de desculpas, mesmo sabendo que não viria.

Era duro, cruel, desumano.

A última coisa que uma mãe deveria fazer ao filho.

E, sabiam, por mais que o tempo passasse, aquelas palavras sempre os assombrariam.

Jamais esqueceriam.

No entanto, ainda que o mundo parecesse totalmente errado, ainda que sentissem pisar em seus próprios cacos a cada passo, o amor que nutriam era maior.

Por isso, por mais que fosse triste, não olharam para trás. Não se desculpariam por algo que não tinham culpa. Não poderiam baixar a cabeça e aceitar, fechar os olhos e esquecer.

Nunca.

A porta foi aberta e fechada sem o mínimo sinal de hesitação. O ruído dos passos se perdeu nos corredores.

_XxX_

A luz trêmula de um dos postes era a única companhia dos amantes. Acima de suas cabeças o céu continuava escuro e cheio de estrelas, dando a certeza de que ainda faltavam algumas horas para amanhecer.

Não sabiam há quanto tempo estavam ali, separados e em silêncio. A verdade é que se encontravam ocupados demais tentando entender tudo aquilo para notar algo tão tedioso quanto o passar das horas.

_Porque ela tinha que chegar mais cedo?_ – o pensamento de Kouichi ecoava no irmão, que também se fazia a mesma pergunta. Nenhum dos dois falava nada, ainda digerindo o que tinha acontecido, perdidos em algum lugar entre o céu e o inferno.

Porém, por mais que o ânimo lhes faltasse, uma decisão precisava ser tomada.

-Kouichi.

-Hn? – grunhiu o garoto. Estava deitado num dos bancos do parque, a mochila que pegara, inconscientemente, antes de sair, servindo como travesseiro.

-Tem uma coisa que preciso te contar.

O guardião das trevas encarou o gêmeo, ainda deitado, e assentiu. Já havia percebido que havia algo mais, que ainda não lhe fora revelado.

Do outro lado, sentado num banco igual ao seu, Kouji sorriu.

_Não dá pra esconder mais nada, não é?_ – sacudiu a cabeça, rindo de si mesmo por não perceber o óbvio. Porém, o sorriso morreu, dando lugar a um ar sério, quase melancólico.

O verdadeiro motivo de ter voltado...

-Nosso pai morreu.

O vento frio varreu o parque, fazendo Kouichi arrepiar. Primeiro sua mãe e agora isso?

-Isso... – hesitou um pouco, as palavras presas na garganta – Isso nos torna órfãos, certo?

Kouji concordou em silêncio. Até que alguém lhes provasse o contrário, essa era a realidade. Era isso que teriam que enfrentar.

-É por isso que estou aqui. Eu tinha que te perguntar uma coisa, Kouichi, e tinha que ser pessoalmente.

O guardião das trevas se levantou, indo até o irmão. Sentou em seu colo e o abraçou, tentando confortá-lo da melhor maneira possível.

-Apenas pergunte. – sussurrou, escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço, a cena do campus voltando a sua mente de forma nostálgica.

-Eu... – parou, escolhendo melhor as palavras – Lembra que nosso pai foi trabalhar naquela companhia de Portugal? Bem, ele subiu no cargo, se tornando vice-presidente.

Kouichi apertou mais o abraço. Sentia o peito pesado, como se estivesse prestes a perder Kouji mais uma vez.

-Não me deixe de novo. – sussurrou, tão baixo que achou que fosse só um pensamento. Pelo menos até seu irmão responder:

-Não vou mas...Kouichi, você aceita vir comigo?

-C-como? – piscou, confuso. Havia mesmo ouvido tais palavras?

-Eu posso assumir o cargo, já está tudo mais ou menos acertado. É só você dizer que sim e podemos partir. – tirou do bolso da calça duas passagens amarrotadas e borradas. Mesmo assim, o guardião das trevas conseguiu ler claramente o nome do destino que talvez lhe aguardasse.

-Eu não estou te forçando a nada. Se quiser eu volto a morar aqui no Japão. Só quero que conheça todas as opções e...

-Eu aceito.

-Não precisa me responder agora. Eu sempre vou te esperar...

-Eu já disse que aceito! – levantou o rosto, encarando os olhos do irmão. Viu carinho e preocupação e agradeceu mentalmente por isso, no entanto, tinha que ser firme, se quisesse convencer o guardião da luz.

-... – Kouji não conseguia dizer nada. A determinação de seu irmão era algo quase palpável, só que as possibilidades ainda estavam lá! Havia a chance de Kouichi desistir!

-Não há mais nada pra nós aqui, Kouji.

-Eu sei. Mas também não haverá ninguém esperando, caso decida voltar.

-Shh. – pôs um dedo nos lábios machucados, beijando o canto ferido com carinho. – Eu sei o quê quero...

-E é você e nada mais. – disseram juntos, os olhos cintilando, refletindo todo o amor e carinho que sentiam um pelo outro.

Os lábios selaram a promessa, fechando o último elo da corrente que sempre os uniria.

Os dois pingentes brilharam, refletindo os primeiros raios do sol.

_XxX_

Ano...reviews? ^^

O-ne-gai?


End file.
